This invention relates to shelf-support brackets, and particularly such brackets which are attachable to display fixtures.
Shelf support brackets are typically used in retail or other merchandise outlet stores, and releasably attached to a display fixture on a wall. The support bracket may include a lip which is receivable within a channel on the display fixture. With the shelf support bracket firmly attached to the display fixture, a shelf is inserted in the shelf support bracket, so as to provide a cantilever shelf support. Various articles of merchandise may thereafter be placed on the shelf support for simple and attractive display.
Typically, the shelf-support bracket would incorporate substantially parallel top and lower surfaces which define a space in which the shelf is received. Each support bracket would have top and lower surfaces which are a fixed distance apart, and which are specifically adapted for receiving a shelf of specific thickness.